The present invention relates generally to warning systems for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a warning system and a lane deviation prevention (LDP) system utilizing a warning system for an automotive vehicle.
Recent years, a rumble strip is proposed mainly for the purpose of preventing lane deviation of automotive vehicles. The rumble strip is provided on road shoulders, where is continuously formed road irregularities. While a vehicle is passing on a rumble strip, noise and vibration is generated in the vehicle. The noise and vibration calls a driver's attention to a potential lane deviation of the vehicle. This function of a rumble strip may be simulated on a road with no rumble strip. For example, when a vehicle tends to deviate from the current driving lane, an artificial noise resembling the noise that is actually generated in passing on the rumble strip, or vibrating the steering wheel may be provided to inform or warn a driver of a potential lane deviation.